Puppy Love
by CalemInTheGrave
Summary: Sixth Hokage Kakashi is at it again- refusing to work and shunning any who attempt to make him do differently. In a desperate attempt to coerce the Hokage into doing his job, the Calvary is called in-in the form of his wife.
This is my very first fanfiction, so please enjoy and review so I can know how I did!

I don't own Naruto!

Throwing open the large doors to the Hokage Tower Sakura raced inside, a crumpled message clutched tightly in her hand. Emerald green eyes searched for the two jonin who assisted the Hokage.

"Sakura-san!" A desperate voice called out suddenly, directing the rosette's attention to the side.

Hidden behind a tall stack of papers and scrolls was Kotetsu- his dark, narrow eyes exhausted. His partner looked up from behind the pile, his eyes glimmering at the sight of the pink-haired medic.

"Oh thank the Hokages past and present!" He exclaimed as he nearly vaulted the desk to get to her, causing a few scrolls to roll of the desk-much to Kotetsu's dismay.

"Let's not thank the present… It's all his fault we're in this mess-"

Izumo ignored the grumbling of his partner and latched onto Sakura's hands, smiling at her like she had just saved him from a fatal wound. The desperate admiration in his dark eye unnerving her slightly.

"Um, hello Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. What can I do for you two? You said in your message that it's urgent?" she asked cautiously, having a feeling that whatever it was that they called her for would be rather unpleasant. She sighed irritably, thinking over the options of the problem's source.

Izumo nodded so hard Sakura thought for a moment the shinobi would get whiplash.

"Yes! It is! Sakura-san I'm terribly sorry but we can't handle him anymore!"

From somewhere behind the disaster zone Kotetsu called out as well.

"He's being completely unreasonable!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at this. It certainly narrowed down the possibilities- either Naruto or Kakashi were probably doing something to deface the Hokage position. She mentally placed her bets on it being something Naruto has done.

Izumo started leading Sakura away, towards the Hokage's office, nearly dragging her.

"Please Sakura-san, your husband hasn't done a single bit of work all day!"

Apparently Sakura was just as bad at gambling as her mentor.

She groaned at this. Of _course_ he would pull some stunt that would drag her away from the hospital. Sakura suddenly froze, thinking over what Izumo told her. She yanked his hand, making him whirl around to face her. Enraged emerald locked onto nervous black.

" _He hasn't done a single thing all day?!"_ She hissed. Her sweet voice dripping with venom. Izumo bit his lip slightly, looking away from her.

"W-well, about that-"

"IZUMO. It's _past noon._ What has he been doing all day if not his work?! Is he even _here?!"_

Kotetsu approached the two, looking exhausted and very much put out.

"Oh he's here all right." He snapped, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Sakura turned her fierce glare on him. If he wanted attitude she'd return it in kind.

"Then please do tell me why the Hokage-the one you two with directly for all day and every day- hasn't been working?"

Kotetsu opened his mouth, no doubt to spit back some sarcastic response, but Izumo cut him off, wanting to stop an argument before it began.

"Ah, well Sakura-san, you kind of have to see it to understand. But we really have tried to work with him!" He explained quickly, glancing back at Kotetsu to _calmly_ back him up.

Kotetsu ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep calming breath before attempting to speak. He wasn't mad at Sakura, she was always helpful and kind to them when their Hokage wasn't in the most cooperative of moods. It just happens that today was a bit worse than usual.

"Yes, we've been trying everything. Bribes. Compromises, threats." he sighed, rubbing his temples. "It just so happens that the only effective threat didn't work, so we decided to follow through on it."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow at this.

"The most effective threat?"

Izumo smiled good-naturedly.

"Why, calling you of course! Nothing scares him more."

Sakura frowned upon hearing this. She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, not sure if she liked this or not. Izumo laughed slightly and patted her shoulder.

"I mean that with all the love in the world Sakura-san. Now please, could you convince him to actually do the job he's paid for?" He asked, smiling brightly for good measure.

The rosette stared at the two quietly, her green eyes flicking between them for a moment before she sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do my best at least." She mumbled, before strutting past the two grateful jonin and flinging open the heavy wooden doors to the Hokage's office.

At first she was confused. She looked around at the empty office, and started turning to call out to the two men outside that _no._ He _wasn't_ here, when-

"Sakura?" the pinkette in question spun back, half-expecting to see her husband climbing in through a window-expression sheepish at getting caught ditching work.

However, she was surprised to see his head poking up from behind his desk, his charcoal grey eyes wide, his face lit up excitedly. The joy on his face made her breath catch, and a slight pink tint appeared on her cheeks. He looked so young, so bright and happy. His eyes shined excitedly, and she could see the mask shift-a smile growing beneath it.

"Sakura! I'm glad you're here! Come look at this!" He rose a hand and beckoned her towards him.

Sakura was suddenly torn, not wanting to take this bliss from him.

However. Her husband _was_ on the floor for seemingly no reason.

"Kakashi? Are you hiding from someone?" she asked, thinking back to the 'threats' that Izumo and Kotetsu mentioned. Kakashi's brow furrowed, confusion gracing his features.

"Hiding from someone? Who would I hide from?" He asked, voice stern as if offended that his wife thought he would hide from anyone. She cocked a brow, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, her lips twisting into a slight smirk.

"You sound as if you've never been caught hiding from Kotetsu and Izumo before." She scolded lightly. Kakashi rolled his eyes, choosing not to acknowledge the two nagging jonin who never gave him a moment's peace.

"Listen Sakura, if I wanted to hide from someone, I wouldn't be hiding in the first place they'd look." He chided in his stern teacher's voice. A tone she recognised from her old team seven days when she trained under him as a genin.

He rose up slightly, probably sitting up on his knees now, but she couldn't see due to the desk blocking her view of his body. He brushed his messy silver hair out of his face quickly before reaching out to Sakura, the bright smile returning quickly.

"Now come here, you'll love this. I promise."

"What is it?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to see what excited him so much. Probably the newest Icha Icha. Kakashi sighed dramatically, hand dropping on the desk.

"Sometimes it's like you don't trust me." He whined, voice teasing as his eyes narrowed. "Come on miss kunoichi, investigate."

Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and she gave in to her husband's whims. Sakura approached him, rounding the desk-deciding that yes- she did want to see what it was that made him so jubilant. If Gai were here he'd be sobbing, declaring that Kakashi was in the throes of his youth. Smiling at the thought, she made her way to him-and was shocked at what was hidden behind the desk at his feet.

Big brown eyes looked up at Sakura, curious and eager. Little tails wagged and paws scrambled towards her. Two small, brown puppies yipped at her, whining and reaching out with their paws as if begging her to come down to their level to play. Kakashi flopped back, sitting cross-legged and allowing one of the puppies to clamber awkwardly onto his lap and gnaw on his fingers.

Sakura instantly started to bend down to pet and coo at the adorable furballs, wanting to scoop up the cute puppy at her feet and snuggle him to her. Kakashi beamed at her, holding a puppy lovingly.

"They're the offspring of one of my ninken-but they are out on a mission with Hana Inuzuka so I'm babysitting!" he declared, voice betraying his excitement and breaking one of his shinobi rules about not showing emotion. Sakura grinned at his happiness and excitement.

His smile made her insides warm and coil within her. Petting one of the puppies gently on the head, she looked up at her husband. Though Sakura wanted to sit down on the floor with Kakashi and play with the puppies, she was unfortunately not here to socialise. She had a job to do. All good things must come to an end. Taking a deep breath, Sakura steeled herself and smiled, a smile that was known for making her teammates tense and brace for impact.

Kakashi didn't seem to forget that smile's meaning-upon seeing it he froze, eyes narrowing slightly in preparation for whatever she had planned.

"So… I take it these two are the reason that you haven't done _a single SHRED of work all day?"_ She hissed, her smile completely at odds with her tone. Kakashi shrugged noncommittally, eyes crinkling slightly with a casual smile.

"I'll do it later. I have plenty of time."

Sakura looked unimpressed.

"Kakashi. You can't just _ignore_ your duties-"

"I'm not ignoring anything. I'm doing my duties, babysitting for my ninken!" He exclaimed as if that excused his refusal to do any work.

"You know damn well that you can't put off any of your Kage work. Poor Izumo and Kotetsu look like they're slipping into madness out there."

"They'll live." His shoulders squared and his eyes hardened, not about to give in to her demands. When her hard expression showed no signs of faltering, he switched tactics. The Hokage quickly scoped up both puppies, holding one on either side of his face. A sad, pathetic pout formed on his face, eyes peering up sadly at his wife.

"Sakura, come on, are you really going to take away any of my attention from these little guys? They need my full attention honey, wouldn't want to make them sad would you?" The puppies whimpered slightly emphasising his words. They wiggled in Kakashi's hands and licked the sides of his face.

The scene pulled at Sakura's heartstrings, and guilt pooled in her stomach. She bit her lip slightly-something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. Seeing her faltering defences, he leaned forward a little bit, opening his sad eyes a little wider in an attempt to seal the deal. Sakura swallowed thickly and glanced away, trying to break his spell.

"This…. Is how you've been getting out of work all day isn't it…?" She muttered, suddenly realising how her husband had gotten away with his extreme laziness all day. He smirked slightly, and shrugged.

"Maybe?"

Unfortunately for him the kunoichi he married was even more stubborn than he is. She sighed, and faced him, her expression serious. Sensing defeat incoming, Kakashi lowered the puppies back to his lap slowly.

"Kakashi, I hate paperwork as much as the next person. I understand how boring your work is, I do. But your assistants are _drowning_ in work that can only be done by you. I know your ninken are important, and I'll never say differently. However you need to still keep up on your business as well."

Kakashi stared at her for a while, eyes searching her delicate features for a point of weakness. He briefly considered seducing her in hopes of avoiding work a little longer. Upon finding none, he sighed and glared at her.

"Fine. I understand." He said stoicly, making his young wife sigh with relief. "Just know, Sakura. That you have disappointed…" he lifted up the puppies again, leaning towards his beloved wife. "All three of us."

Guilt stabbed through Sakura, she looked sadly at the puppies and then at her husband.

"You'll live. Sorry Kakashi."Sakura leaned in close to the annoyed Hokage, batting her eyes lightly.

"I love you." she mumbled, smiling in hopes of winning a smile in return, not enjoying being the bad guy when two puppies and the man she loves were her opponents. Kakashi glanced at her, and turned away, sitting in his chair and placing the puppies in his lap.

"I know." He mumbled, cheeks under his mask light pink. Sakura beamed at him, dazzling the Hokage. In his awe he almost didn't register her reaching for the puppies.

"What are you doing?" He asked, watching her carefully. She raised a brow slightly as if the answer were obvious.

"I'm taking the puppies. I'll keep them with me in my office today so you can focus solely on-"

"Awwwww, Sakura don't you trust me?" A rather dismayed Kakashi drawled, not wanting to give up the puppies which had been serving as his source of entertainment.

"Of course I don't!"

The responding smile Sakura threw him was beyond blinding. Despite how bright it was Kakashi couldn't look away. Suddenly the phrase "like looking at the sun" wasn't so outrageous. However, again she used this smile to distract him, easily fishing the puppies from his lap and planting a kiss on his masked lips before turning and strolling away.

"One of us has to be responsible!" She called back to him, hearing him grumble something in return.

"Do you remember when you used to respect me? I miss those days." Sakura chucked at him, rolling her eyes. He knew damn well she trusted and respected him more than any other.

As she left the office, Kotetsu and Izumo swarmed in, arms full of scrolls and papers. Shaking her head and smiling slightly to herself, she headed to her office in the hospital.

...

"Shall I get your door for you Sakura-San?"

"Oh yes, thank you! My hands are a bit full." Sakura and another woman laughed lightly, the nurse opening the door to Sakura's office for her politely as the head medic struggled with the wiggling puppies in her arms.

Thanking the nurse, she placed the puppies down gently on the plush carpet, and sat down at her desk. As she lifted a hand to begin sorting through her work, a small whimper reached her ears. Sakura looked down at the small puppies who in turn looked up at her sadly. She sighed, reaching out to pet one on the head.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath. His hand was cramping and his back sore from sitting hunched over a desk all day. He turned quietly, to look out the window at the nearly set sun. He must have been working for at least eight hours straight. He didn't mind long hours, but he certainly preferred it when those long hours were out in the field, not sitting trapped in an office surrounded by papers begging to be signed, approved, declined or looked over. Land notices, mission requests, mission reports, complaints and trade information would haunt his dreams for sure.

Quite frankly Kakashi was sick of reading about people's petty problems. During times of peace such as this, there weren't often any missions fraught with danger and adventure. Most of the time it was 'I'm rich, woe is me, guard my money while I travel. My money not the children don't mind them' and 'my cat got out again!' Not that it should have mattered to him. Being Hokage meant being trapped in the office for hours on end with no hope of escape.

Izumo tapped a stack of papers on the desk top, straightening the pile before setting it gently on the desk. Kakashi eyed the stack, slightly tempted to give in to the immature impulse to scatter the papers in his face as revenge for the vast amount of paperwork he had been forced to complete. However he held back, mainly because he didn't feel like being scolded like some child.

"Great job today Hokage-sama! You've done enough for today!" He announced happily, grateful that Kakashi pulled through for them. On the other side of the desk Kotetsu was looking over a scroll, glancing away for a moment to nod in agreement.

"Yes, and I believe Sakura-san's shift will be ending soon. You could walk home together if you go now." The two assistants knew that the best way to end a day with the Hokage was on a good note. He was less likely to be terribly late the next day if he left in a decent mood.

Hearing this Kakashi looked around for a clock, hoping that Kotetsu was right. After a long day walking home with Sakura was a treat he savoured. Standing up and stretching his back. He groaned at the tense popping and straightened up, eager to go to Sakura and hopefully bribe her into giving him a massage. He would of course return the favour. Chuckling at the thought, the Hokage bid farewell to the two jonin, and left his office. Opening a window and leaping down to the ground he could hear the muffled protests from his assistants. He shook his head lightly. What decent ninja used a _door._ Using the windows was much more practical. As a bonus it was the fastest way to the hospital, and no one could convince him differently.

Kakashi found himself setting a brisk pace, eager to see the puppies and his beautiful wife.

…

Kakashi never liked hospitals. He practically sprinted through the halls, swerving around nurses and dodging medics and their blasted attempts at conversation. He was on a mission-fetch his wife and puppies and get the hell out of here. If he was here too long someone would realise he was overdue for a physical.

Approaching his goal. He slowed, and sighed in relief that no one called him out on his absence. He reached up to knock on Sakura's office door, but froze. A soft thumping sound reached his ears, coming from his wife's office. A hundred possibilities raced through his mind, his years of active duty causing him to jump to conclusions. Was she attacked? Did she hurt herself? _Was she cheating on him?_

Opening the door wide without bothering to knock he stormed in the office, reaching for a weapon.

The first thing he noticed was the enormous disaster zone that he could have sworn used to be a desk. Messy piles of supplies, open files tossed about, and tattered piles of papers covered the surface. Raising a silver eyebrow, he looked around, until his dark eyes landed on his wife.

Pink hair a disheveled mess, her clothing tattered and stretched loose, and on her face a huge ecstatic smile. Green eyes glittered as she played with the two equally happy puppies who bounced around her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the beautiful hypocrite before him, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes never left her face, determined to stare at her until she made eye contact. When the-obviously rusty-kunoichi finally realised he was here, Kakashi was going to give her a piece of his mind!

After laughing at one of the puppy's antics, Sakura finally noticed her husband's presence. Emerald green locked with dark steel. He stood in the doorway menacingly, his eyes trained on her. She gaped for a moment, surprised to see him.

"Oh no. Don't mind me, you continue. One of us has to be the responsible one after all." he growled, causing Sakura's face to flush a pink that rivaled her hair.

"Oh, oh! Um, it's not what-"

"Good gods," Kakashi cut her off, nodding to the disaster that was her work area. "And I thought _my_ days were _ruff._ " His voice positivity REEKED of sarcasm and cynicism. His eyes never left hers.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his pun, and she opened her mouth but he beat her to the punch.

"Sakura didn't _you_ have important duties you needed to complete? And yet you let it get so out of hand. Almost seems like it went to the dogs."

Sakura's lips pressed together, trying to fight back the laugh bubbling in her chest. Now was really not the time to laugh at his terrible puns. She stood up, brushing herself off before glaring up at her husband.

"I have everything under control." She calmly announced. However he clearly didn't believe her. He stared at her desk for a moment before turning back to her.

"Sure. Of course you do." He scoffed. "I can't believe you spent the day playing with puppies… _Without me."_

Sakura bristled, and narrowed her eyes in a weak attempt to look formidable.

"I-I didn't spend the _day_ playing with them! I only have been for a little while…"

"You're a terrible liar." Sakura winced slightly, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "And you're a hypocrite." Kakashi continued, watching Sakura's guilt take over her lovely face. Sighing, he ruffled her hair lightly-something he knew she hated as it reminded her of her weaker genin days. She glared up at him, but blanched even she saw his eyes crinkled with a warm smile.

"But I love you. Even if you are terrible." Sakura poked his chest, pretending to be upset, but a small smile creeping on her face.

"Oh hush…" she mumbled, a blush gracing her features.

She and Kakashi each picked up a puppy, turning to leave the hospital, much to Kakashi's relief. As they weaved through the halls, Kakashi leaned in, masked lips brushing Sakura's ear lightly, making her shudder in delight. His whisper tickled her ear as his breath ghosted against her sensitive skin.

"You do realise I'll have to punish you for this."

You may have noticed I had no idea how to end this. Anyway, I Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
